


come take a dive

by dopaminekeeper



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Spit Kink, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, see A/N please!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: sunwoo goes into heat
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	come take a dive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyeob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/gifts).



> i never thought i'd be here today, everyone, but sangyeon deserves to eat mad pussy.
> 
> i would consider this like, a/b/o-adjacent. omegaverse Lite. sunwoo has a pussy, clit, and tits in this fic. i refer to his body parts as such. u can read him as trans if you want, but i'm just sorta dropping him into this universe and letting it be what it is. i'm trans and having fun. that said, if that squicks u out, feel free to scoot!
> 
> title is, of course, from WAP

He feels it in his muscles first — that sore, aching weakness almost like a fever but not quite. It makes him sweat, warmth pooling in his stomach and trickling down his spine as the day wears on.

Sunwoo stumbles out of his recording studio in the early afternoon, unable to get any more work done and desperate for a glass of water. Running on instinct, he grabs a blanket from the couch as he heads to the kitchen, wrapping it around his shoulders as tight as he can manage.

It’s on his second glass, hot and sweaty but eyeing the hoodie Sangyeon had left hanging over the back of a kitchen chair, that he realizes what’s happening.

Shakily, he taps out a text and heads for their bedroom, blanket dragging behind him on the floor.

Sangyeon finds him curled naked on their bed, surrounded by every blanket they own and at least four of Sangyeon’s sweatshirts. Any other day, Sangyeon would take his time savoring the picture Sunwoo makes, rumpled and adorable with his flushed chest and face, but when he’d walked in the door only to be met with that insidious bitter-sweet scent… it’s all Sangyeon can do not to tear off his clothes and take Sunwoo right there.

Sunwoo looks up at him with half-lidded, hazy eyes.

“S’yeon,” he mutters, uncurling slightly so Sangyeon can get an unhindered look at him. His tits, normally so small as to be indistinguishable, are swollen and puffy, and when his legs part slightly, the smell hits Sangyeon so hard it’s like a physical thing.

“Baby,” he breathes, already working on unbuttoning his shirt. Sunwoo’s lips part to take in the scent now pouring off of Sangyeon in potent waves, mingling in the room’s stagnant air. “Just a second, baby, I’ve got you.”

“C’mon, hurry up.” Sunwoo stretches, gaining a little lucidity now that Sangyeon’s present to stabilize him. He grins lazily, plush lips dark from being bitten while he waited, and makes grabby hands at Sangyeon. Sangyeon laughs.

Shirtless now, he craws onto the nest of blankets to press Sunwoo back down, capturing his lips and kissing the sweet desperation out of his mouth. Sunwoo’s so pliant during his heat — normally, he’s equally likely to go down smooth and easy as he is to put up a fight, wriggling and complaining and trying to get on top so Sangyeon has to work a little harder to keep him in line. Like this, out of his mind on instinct, there’s no question of what he wants.

“You smell good,” Sangyeon breathes, burying his face in Sunwoo’s neck and closing his teeth around a nearly-faded mark from a week ago. Sunwoo laughs with the edge of a groan, well-kept nails scratching over the round of Sangyeon’s shoulder.

“You always say that,” Sunwoo retorts, though his teasing falls flat when he’s unconsciously grinding down on Sangyeon’s thigh.

“It’s always true.” Sangyeon notices Sunwoo’s wriggling, reaches down to take hold of his hips and keep him still. It earns a petulant whine and a pout from those puffy lips. “Calm down, pup, I wanna take my time with you before we both lose our heads.”

“‘Yeon, please—”

_ “Sunwoo.”  _ Sangyeon’s pleased when Sunwoo goes still, thighs clenching with the effort it takes to stop grinding. “Good boy.”

Without warning, he ducks down and takes one of Sunwoo’s swollen nipples in his mouth. Sunwoo curls around him with a keen, nails scrabbling at Sangyeon’s scalp as his tongue flicks and circles wetly. Sangyeon chuckles against his skin, easily holding Sunwoo’s hips still as he tries valiantly to squirm, seeking out friction. His pup gets so excruciatingly sensitive during his heats, Sangyeon could take him apart with just his mouth on his tits.

“Ah, fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ Sunwoo bites out as Sangyeon switches to the other side, sucking hard, dragging the nipple between his teeth. He lets just the edge of a sharp canine graze the puckered skin and Sunwoo gives a full-body shudder, nails digging half-moon crescents into Sangyeon’s neck and shoulder. There’s a gush of liquid against Sangyeon’s thigh, that intoxicating scent rising up between them, and Sangyeon can’t help but growl deep in his chest.

“So sensitive, baby,” he murmurs, one hand wandering up to play with Sunwoo’s other nipple, pinching and tugging for a bright burst of pain while he works the other with warm suction. Sunwoo’s whining on every exhale now, desperation on his breath.

“M’close,” he manages, and Sangyeon pulls off with an obscene noise.

“You gonna come just from this?” he asks, lips dragging against the raw, raised flesh as he speaks. He flicks the other over and over with a blunt fingernail and Sunwoo gasps raggedly. He sounds like he’s being tormented.

“Maybe, I don’t know, please —” he babbles, squirming like he doesn’t know whether to move closer or away. Sangyeon considers, teasing with the tip of his tongue just to keep Sunwoo on edge.

_ No, _ he decides. He wants Sunwoo’s first climax to be against his tongue, wants to taste that rush. Sangyeon scrapes his teeth over his nipple one last time before moving lower, leaving a series of light red marks down his ribs, the softness of his stomach, the raised line of his hips. Suwnoo’s fingers tangle in his hair, gripping tight enough to sting, sharp nails on his scalp.

“Mark me,” he gasps out with Sangyeon’s lips on his thigh. “Come on, I want it.”

It zings through Sangyeon like electricity, speaking to the deepest, rawest parts of him. He doesn’t think before taking Sunwoo’s knee in hand, bending it up so he has easy access to sink his teeth into Sunwoo’s inner thigh. There’s the hint of slick lingering on his skin, bitter and sweet at once, apples and the bite of liquor. Sunwoo’s groan is thin and strung-out as Sangyeon licks and sucks and teases with his sharp canines, repeat and repeat until the spot is bruised deep purple.

The skin is so thin. It would be easy to draw blood, to taste the essence of him, to really mark his pup as  _ his. _

Sunwoo’s noises hiccup and stutter, like he can’t get enough air into his lungs. The hand not wound tight in Sangyeon’s hair scrabbles at the sheets, unable to find purchase.

“Another,” he begs, “another, fuck, I need it, ‘yeon —”

“Yeah, baby, I got you,” Sangyeon soothes, biting a matching mark into Sunwoo’s other thigh. He can’t suppress the growl in his chest at the way the pain makes Sunwoo’s scent thicken in the air between them.

Another set of marks on his hips, and Sunwoo’s so wet that there’s a visible dark patch underneath him on the sheets.

“Please,” he says, mindless, drunk on heat and the heady give-and-take of Sangyeon’s clear ownership, “please, please, fuck me.”

“So desperate, pup,” Sangyeon purrs. He draws one finger through Sunwoo’s folds, the slide so perfectly smooth it makes Sangyeon’s mouth water. He brings it up to Sunwoo’s mouth, presses it to his puffy lips. Sunwoo sucks him clean, whining at his own taste. “I’ll give you what you want, baby, just let me take care of you.”

Whatever Sunwoo tries to say around Sangyeon’s finger is lost to a needy keen as Sangyeon leans in and buries his face between Sunwoo’s thighs, sloppily licking up from his entrance to his swollen clit. There’s so much slick it’s already dripping down his chin, filling his mouth with that bitter apple taste. He swallows and keeps going, savoring the way Sunwoo’s thighs clamp down around his ears when Sangyeon tongues his clit, flicking and teasing. It takes only a matter of moments to work him up, with how long Sunwoo’s been on edge.

Sunwoo tries to say something around his finger —  _ gonna come,  _ he suspects, based on the way Sunwoo writhes and sobs above him, biting down on his finger as he gushes and loses control with the circling of Sangyeon’s tongue.

He practically howls when Sangyeon doesn’t pause for even a moment, just keeps his lips wrapped around Sunwoo’s clit and hooks his hands under Sunwoo’s knees to tilt his hips up for better access. He licks deep into Sunwoo, wet and messy and intoxicating. His pussy clenches around Sangyeon’s tongue with the aftershocks of his last orgasm, leaking a steady stream of slick.

“S’yeon, ‘yeon, god, please—” Sangyeon looks up, catches Sunwoo’s gaze as he licks a broad stripe over his clit. Sunwoo’s eyes brim with tears — he claws at his own hair, at the pillows behind him, whatever he can get his hands on.

“Tell me what you want, pup,” he murmurs, pulling back an inch and licking the excess slick from his lips — a futile effort when his tongue is coated, too. Sunwoo sobs with the sudden lack of contact.

“Inside me,” he manages, voice cracking and ragged, “please, please, want it so bad.”

“Yeah? Need to be full, baby?” Sangyeon teases two fingers at Sunwoo’s entrance, tracing a slow circle around the slick, puffy skin.

“Yes, yes, need it,” Sunwoo chants, beyond shame in his desperation, “please, just put them in me.”

Two fingers go in easy, the slide obscenely smooth. Sangyeon knows exactly how to move them by now, wasting no time crooking them up and forward and sending Sunwoo spiraling into a keening, squirming mess above him.

“There you are, baby, I’ve got you,” Sangyeon croons, satisfaction blooming in his chest at the sight of his pup so strung out on pleasure and overwhelmed by sensation. Later, he’ll flip Sunwoo over and knot him like they both want — for now, this is all he needs.

He pushes a third finger inside, bends to lick messily at the slick leaking out at the edges, drinking it down like fine wine. Sangyeon could never get enough of this, Sunwoo’s taste heady on his tongue and scent thick in his nose. It clouds his senses and strips him down to his basest instincts, existing just to bring his pup pleasure over and over and over until he’s wrung dry.

“I’m gonna —” Sunwoo tries, breaking into a long, whining cry as Sangyeon licks up to his clit and sucks gently. He’s beyond overstimulated, entire frame trembling the way it does when he’s bubbling over with pleasure and doesn’t quite know what to do with the excess.

Another crook of his fingers, and Sunwoo’s coming with a gush of liquid that soaks Sangyeon’s face and neck, dripping down his wrist. The noises he makes are obscene, and when Sangyeon looks up he finds that the tears in Sunwoo’s eyes have spilled over, running down his face and shining in the low light of the room. He looks  _ beautiful. _

“S-sorry,” he whispers, the way he always does when he squirts all over Sangyeon’s face without warning. Sangyeon makes a little displeased noise.

“Don’t apologize,” he chides, twisting and crooking his fingers to make Sunwoo whimper with overstimulation. “It’s so hot when you do that, baby.”

_ “Stop,” _ Sunwoo groans, shoving his hands over his scarlet-flushed face and rubbing roughly at the tear tracks.

“No,” Sangyeon laughs, running one palm soothingly over Sunwoo’s side, pressing in on the mark on his hip. “You think you can give me one more, pup?”

Sunwoo sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, but nods. “Promise to fuck me for real later?”

“Anything.” Sangyeon pulls his fingers free, leaning up to kiss into Sunwoo’s mouth, letting him taste himself on Sangyeon’s tongue. He savors the little whimper it earns him, knowing Sunwoo likes his own taste even if he doesn’t like admitting it. He pulls back, their lips barely brushing. “Sit on my face, baby?”

“Fuck,” Sunwoo breathes, “okay.”

They rearrange quickly, by now so familiar with each others’ bodies that it’s nothing to get Sunwoo situated astride Sangyeon’s head, legs shaky but stable enough with Sangyeon’s grip tight on the backs of his thighs.

“Come here, baby,” Sangyeon murmurs, pressing kisses to the marks on Sunwoo’s inner thighs. Sunwoo lowers himself down with a sigh.

Sangyeon likes this the best, he thinks. Completely surrounded by Sunwoo, focused only on drawing the best noises out of him, on making his legs shake on either side of his face. He slides two fingers back into his pussy, easy and open, and licks sloppily at Sunwoo’s clit while his baby trembles above him, hands clenched tight in Sangyeon’s hair and tugging every time Sangyeon fucks him just right.

“Close, close,” Sunwoo sobs, voice so watery and weak that Sangyeon almost misses the words it if not for the way Sunwoo’s clenching around him, gushing around his fingers as he climbs up, up, up —

Sangyeon drinks in everything Sunwoo will give him, until he can’t and it’s spilling out the sides of his mouth, messy and dirty and intoxicating. He wants to growl with satisfaction over the taste on his tongue, the ache in his jaw.

Quick as anything, he flips Sunwoo off him and onto his back on the sheets, eliciting a startled yelp. He taps Sunwoo’s slightly parted lips, and Sunwoo’s eyes widen as he dutifully opens. They both groan as Sangyeon kisses him, letting slick drip slowly, messily between their mouths. Sunwoo clings to him, trying to draw him impossibly closer.

Despite being overstimulated past the point of words, he spreads his legs and hooks his ankles at the small of Sangyeon’s back, clearly trying to align their crotches and get Sangyeon’s dick closer to his pussy, moving on pure instinct.

“Later, baby,” Sangyeon soothes, pressing Sunwoo’s hips down to the mattress. “I’ll fuck you later, I promise.”

Sunwoo whines and pouts, but he already looks half-asleep, eyelids drooping.

Normally, this is where Sangyeon would scoop Sunwoo up in his arms and carry him into the shower, but right now, the thought of washing away any of their mingled scent makes his skin crawl. He wants Sunwoo exactly as he is, messy and covered in the heady smell of sex and heat. Besides, they’re to wake up in a few hours to get messy all over again.

He pulls Sunwoo into his arms, settling into the nest of pillows and blankets and sweatshirts.

“Get some sleep, pup,” he murmurs, “I’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> get that man a bucket and a MOP
> 
> comments/kudos feed me
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only pls


End file.
